


threatened by vives

by maknaehyejoo, pastry_vivi, TonyFromThailand



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/F, Kitchen utensils, Somebody, Spanking, Western AU, YEE FUCKING HAW, bible discussion, loonarmys follow me, not sponsored by oreosTM, shrek makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maknaehyejoo/pseuds/maknaehyejoo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastry_vivi/pseuds/pastry_vivi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyFromThailand/pseuds/TonyFromThailand
Summary: yves has a crop and a top.





	threatened by vives

soyoung was HORNY (ou! 🙊) and god she wanted vivi to raw💀 her. Like crack her EGGS 🥚🥚🍳 (content warning: oviposition) She wanted to be double stuffed😊😊😊, like her favorite snack🤤🤤🤤. she needed to know when vivi was coming home.🏃♀️🏃♀️🏃♀️

*ring ring*

vivi daddy 👵: h-hewwo wats wrong bby?

baby girl soosoo: watching shrek, bored and horny :-(

vivi daddy 👵: Sounds like a u problem xd

jungcock: can you please remove me from the group chat.

baby girl soosoo: shut up, 🅾mega.

jungcock: excuse me I am an alpha gamer no beta cucks

[vivi daddy 👵 has kicked jungcock from the group chat]

vivi daddy 👵: now we r olone, what u want me 2 do? ;)

baby girl soo soo: send feet pics 👣🦶

vivi daddy 👵: this is for sooyoung you big fat white nasty smellin fat bitch

sooyoung leans back cracking her back, praying to God Jihyo that vivi cracks her oepn next. she waz litl ceesure. hot n’ ready, greasy and reedy to be eaten. She felled like an omega in heat 😋😋😋, like in her favOriTe jitaekook fanphiks. pooting, shidding, and farding at her phone, she wanted vivi unknee to cum home to her. :-(

If she diddnt cum soon, she wood go (i go igoest) to her. With all her heart, oingo boingo shipeo CHICKEN! 

sooyoun could’nt take it anymore. she tested to c how wet herself was. she slid her phat fingies down her dyke boxers into her pussyves.

baby girl soo soo: ooooo babie ur makeing me soooooo not dry

vivi daddy 👵: okay.

the bottom in the relationship felt gud vibes just frm the one word. she would cum right 

then. BUTT. she would be bad boy by rv.

Soyong pants and shorts, it felt so good to be rawed like kook e doh, waiting to be placed in the oven, as it preheats uwu. “harder!” she moo’d as her BROWN nip nops. She wuz still sad @ the fact she didn’t make choco milk cum out. Hell she coudlnt mkae regular 2% milk cum out. This was very depressing, but that is okay. The problem here is perspective. 

Sum ting was missing. Bibi could scense it, and stopped. “Wuts wrong baby?”

OSoyng signednd. “I want to play wwowa by dia while we does it”

Dun dun dun duududunn dun dun

“Is that a threat” said vivi daddi

she brings out the spatula and she spank.

Chuu, leaking strawberry milk out her tiddi: **WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** u have to milk me!!! 😫😫😫😫

HJaseul: im not going to do that

Kim Lip, bucket in hand: and you're just going to let her die?

Threatened by Vives, part of a balanced breakfast

"Men only have one ass"

  * Kim Jiwoo, 2k19



**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to drop a kudos if you enjoyed it and stream around you


End file.
